In order to promote the field of academic infectious diseases, the goal of this fellowship training program is to establish a clinical research track within the current ID fellowship program at Tufts Medical Center by providing access to formal training in non-HIV clinical research combined with a Masters in Clinical Science (MS) for MD fellows who have completed their year of clinical training. The Specific Aims of the proposal are to: 1) educate the future leaders of academic infectious disease in epidemiology and prevention of non-HIV related infectious diseases; 2) provide experience and mentoring in the design and implementation of clinical research studies; 3) facilitate collaborative studies of basic science and clinical and translational research between multiple disciplines in medicine; 4) promote health outcomes research as it relates to infectious diseases prevention and treatment. Completion of a postdoctoral degree program will be required for the fellow with a Masters of Science (MS) degree in Clinical Research offered through the Sackler School of Graduate Biomedical Sciences at Tufts University School of Medicine (TUSM). This will be accomplished through very vigorous course work given at the Sackler School of Graduate Medical Sciences in the Tufts University School of Medicine. The individual mentoring from faculty is complemented by a variety of internal and external oversight committees. Mentored Research Projects, which are hypothesis-driven studies mentored by a faculty member in Geographic Medicine & Infectious Diseases (GMID) or the Institute for Clinical Health Care Policy Studies as evidenced by a longstanding collaboration between the two groups will be required to complete the program. Trainees will be expected to understand the full range of methodologies in clinical research, including interventional trials, case-control studies, observational studies, the Human Investigation Review process, the regulatory process, and complex data analysis including time dependent multivariate analyses. Studies in transplantation infectious disease, hospital infections, microbiota, probiotics, and non-HIV related disease in resource limited regions of the world will be the focus of this training grant. The goal of this training program will be to develop independent non-HIV oriented infectious diseases clinical research investigators highly skilled in clinical research methodologies and application who will become future independent investigators and leaders in academic infectious disease clinical research. RELEVANCE: This training program is responsible for developing independent infectious disease clinical research investigators highly skilled in clinical research methodologies and application. Public health significance includes research in the prevention of hospital infections, transplant related infections and infections in resource limited regions of the world.